


Happy Birthday

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [34]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Sweet, Twin Striders, Twincest, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their v-cards are birthday presents to each other. Before Oh No They're Hot, after Discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“Happy birthday, Dirk.”

“Happy birthday, Dave.”

It’s not their birthday; that was three days ago. They had pushed back their plans a day because Bro kept them up for the full 24 hours for the sixteenth anniversary of their birth into this world. And then other events kept popping up. But tonight, tonight they had time. Bro was out at a gig and D off in Hollywood. They had the apartment all to themselves.

They still huddled underneath the sheets on Dirk’s bed in the dark, hiding from the outside world. Dave had slipped under the covers without any clothes on and found Dirk also nude. They were comfortable touching each other after nearly two years after their first kiss, when they first discovered that they were interested in exploring each other despite having romantic interests elsewhere. Dirk’s hands spread over Dave’s chest as Dave pulls Dirk into a kiss. Once Dirk is settled on top of him, Dave’s hands skate down his sides to cup his ass. Dirk rolls his hips down against his brother and they both have to muffle their moans.

The kisses get more heated and passionate as their bodies slip against each other until Dirk has to throw himself to the side breathing hard not wanting to get off just from the touching. They want to go farther than that.

Dave’s whine makes Dirk scramble for the smuggled bottle of lube and the condom that he had tucked away earlier in the day. Dave spreads his legs to Dirk as he settles on his knees between them. The sound of the cap opening makes Dave jump a little but a gentle hand on his thighs gets him to calm down quickly. Dirk pours the slick liquid onto his hands and reaches down. Dave yelps at the cold and they end up giggling as Dirk rubs his fingers together to warm it up to his body temperature. When he tries again, Dave just nods and tries to keep his shaking to a minimum.

Dirk has to remind him to relax as he brushes his fingers over Dave’s entrance, letting him get used to the contact before moving forward. Dave’s knees drop a little before bouncing right back up when Dirk presses a single finger into Dave. Dirk takes it nice and slow but steady as he works the finger in and out. He tells Dave to breathe and gets him to relax down enough. He adds more lube to his fingers, dripping a little on the sheets, before adding a second finger. Dave winces at first but then he starts moaning as Dirk starts pumping his fingers into his brother with the aid from the lube. Dave moans even louder when Dirk adds a third finger, starting to scissor and focus on stretching the tight ring of muscle.

Dave’s erection had been starting to flag between the nervousness, pain, and unfamiliar feeling of having something in his ass, but it’s back in full. Dirk watches the swollen red head bounce against Dave’s abdomen. His eyes move upwards, noting the flush that seems to have spread all the way down his chest until he hits those red eyes staring back at him full of lust and want. The open panting has a hint of a whine to it as Dave tells him he’s ready, that he wants Dirk.

Hurriedly Dirk pulls his hand back and reaches for the condom. Dave grabs his wrist and shakes his head in a silent plea. He wants to do this without something between them. As virgins, they are obviously clean so despite all of the warnings from their online research, Dirk is inclined towards Dave’s suggestion. So instead he uses the lube on his hand and some more from the small bottle to coat his dick because that is one warning they would not skip.

At Dave’s insistent whine, Dirk finally scoots forward between his spread legs and lines himself up. He has to tell Dave to relax and rubs gentle circles into the soft skin on the inside of his knee with one hand while holding himself straight with the other. Dave lets out a pained gasp when the tip finally breeches. Dirk holds himself still until Dave pulls on his arm to get more. Then he slowly presses in, stopping when the pained look on Dave’s face gets too much. But Dave quickly takes a deep calming breath when Dirk stops and relaxes back down to get Dirk to continue.

Dirk pauses and waits one final time when he is fully seated into his brother, the tops of his thighs brushes against Dave’s ass. He’s not just waiting for Dave to get used to having a dick up his ass, but Dirk is struggling to breathe as well from the tight hot sensation wrapped around his cock. It just feels so good that he feels like he could burst at any moment. In fact, it takes Dave begging him and trying to rock his own hips to get Dirk to start moving.

The two of them moan lowly as Dirk slides out almost to the tip before pushing all the way back in. Dave clings to Dirk as Dirk slowly ramps up the speed, until he accidentally slips out. They laugh at the gaff and Dirk immediately fixes it, sliding back into the warmth of Dave’s body. Their thrusts become mistimed as Dave attempts to lift his hips back onto Dirk, unable to stay passive any longer. Eventually they get into a rhythm between them.

Dirk bends over and kisses Dave into the pillow. The new position makes the strokes shallower but not any less enjoyable especially with the way Dave runs his fingers through Dirk’s hair and Dirk speeds up the short thrusts. The change in speed unfortunately makes Dirk’s foot slip from where he was using it for leverage and he falls down onto Dave with a grunt and a squeak. They just smile at each other as Dirk leans back and gets more onto his knees, pulling Dave’s hips closer. Dave throws his head back as the angle brushes across a sensitive spot inside of him. The keen that he makes as Dirk hits it again and again is quickly becoming Dirk’s favorite sound. Dave grabs at the sheets, trying to anchor himself as his brother is too far away to grab.

Dirk slides one hand from Dave’s hips to wrap around his weeping cock. The additional sensation triggers Dave’s orgasm. Dirk pauses to watch as Dave’s body arches up off the bed, as his abdominal muscles clench and roll, as the tendons in his neck stretch, as the whitish cum covers his chest and stomach with each additional pump from Dirk’s hand. He’s a shuddering mess trying to drag air into his lungs when Dirk finally releases him. He whimpers when Dirk starts to move again as his twin is still hard and inside him.

Dirk leans over and kisses him gently before sliding out to more slightly pained moans. Dave feels empty without him but satisfied with his recent orgasm. He remains loose and prone in a state of relaxed bliss as Dirk grips himself and starts thrusting into his own hand. Knowing that Dave’s debauched look came about from him fucking his twin, pushes Dirk closer to the edge. He tightens up his hand to mimic the tightness that was Dave’s once virgin ass. He watches the light shivers that cross Dave’s body from the post orgasmic reactions.

Dave licks his lips and promises that they’ll get to do this again and again. He promises that Dirk can take him whenever the guardians are out, whenever they can find a moment of time. He asks Dirk if it felt good to be in his brother, to be fucking his twin, and Dirk only responds with a moan. He barely catches himself with an arm against the bed close to Dave’s head as he curls up over Dave, adding more cum over his body. Dave tilts his head up and catches Dirk’s lips in a sweet kiss that just takes away the remainder of his breath.

He falls to the side to avoid making more of a mess, laying on his back next to his brother, breathing just as hard as Dave was moments ago. His body tingles, from his fingertips to his toes. He tips his head towards Dave and catches the same silly grin that he is sure he has on his face.

“Hey, cherry eyes,” Dirk begins with a soft drawl affected by his pleasured state of mind, “I popped your cherry.”

Dave groans and grabs the nearest pillow. Dirk doesn’t even flinch when it comes crashing down on his face. Dave pulls it away as they both laugh. Dirk leans over and gives him a sloppy meeting of lips that might have been a kiss before being pushed away.

“Happy birthday, Dirk.”

“Happy fucking birthday, Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
